1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a water activated device which includes buoyancy, and more specifically to a buoyancy device to assist in retrieving objects with negative buoyancy in water.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There has existed a long-felt need for a device which allows a user, such as a sportsman, to retrieve a negatively buoyant object, such as a firearm or bow, should that negatively buoyant object fall over the side of a boat for example, and sink in the water. Further needed is such a device that is small, inexpensive and lightweight so as not to effect the sportsman's application and use of the negatively buoyant object.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.